gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hootenanny
"The Hootenanny" is the second episode of Mario Party 2 Revengeance. Gameplay Turn Four Luigi rolls a 2 and lands on a Red Space. DK also rolls a 2. He passes by the Star, but is unable to afford it, so he moves on to the Bank Space which has zero coins in it. Wario rolls a 4 and lands on a Red Space. Peach rolls a 3 and, choosing to invite everyone to the “Hootenanny” Space, continues to the Blue Space. Turn Four Mini-game: Torpedo Targets (2v2: DK & Peach vs. Luigi & Wario) Jon learns that it is possible to steer the torpedo in this minigame after Arin asks him what the controls are. As for the game, Luigi and Wario beat DK and Peach 5 to 1. This gives Luigi his fourth win and Wario his third. Turn Five Luigi rolls a 2, moves down at the fork, and ends his turn on a Blue Space. DK rolls a 4. He too moves down and ends at a Blue Space. Wario rolls a 9 and, moving to the right, ends at the Blue Space on the left side of train station. Peach rolls a 3 and ends the turn at a Blue Space. Turn Five Minigame: Slot Car Derby (4 Player) After Jon expresses his hatred for this game, Luigi takes the victory lap and gets his fifth win. Turn Six Luigi rolls an impressive 9 and he stops at the same Blue Space Wario is on. DK again rolls the same thing Luigi does, a 9, and stops on the Happening Space near the Train Station. This triggers the train to move towards the nearest Station. The train knocks Peach back to the Start Space. Wario rolls a remarkable 10, takes a ride on the train, knocks DK back to the Start Space, Koopa Kid takes 5 coins, Boo steals 16 coins from Luigi then gives them to Wario, and lands on the Happening Space sending himself back to the Start Space. Peach rolls a 4 and stops at a Blue Space. Turn Six Mini-game: Lava Tile Isle (4-Player) After Wario fails to deliver on Jon’s promise to kick Arin’s ass due to Luigi punching him, DK and Peach fail to beat the winner, Luigi. Turn Seven Luigi rolls a 5, moves down and he stops at a Blue Space. DK rolls a 2 and stops on a Red Space. Wario rolls a 4 lands on a Blue Space. Peach rolls a 5, moves upward towards a Red Space. Turn Seven Minigame: Sky Pilots (2v2: Luigi & Peach vs. Wario & DK) Jon ends the episode seconds into the game. {Minigame and the rest continues in the next episode} Current standings: 1st Place - Wario: 0 stars and 60 coins, 3 minigame wins 2nd Place - Luigi: 0 Stars and 49 coins, 6 minigame wins 3rd Place - Princess Peach: 0 Stars and 33 coins, 1 minigame win 4th Place - DK: 0 Stars and 7 coins, 0 minigame wins Discussions Jon confuses Arin’s Lynx unnamed golf game for a Zelda game, which brings up the point of playing a Zelda CDi game. Jon mentions how strange it is that the milk in the Milk Bar in Majora's Mask is for adults only, which leads to him questioning what kind of milk it is. This leads to Arin’s hilarious and disgusting response (see Memorable Quotes down below). Jon and Arin talk about Luigi’s personality, with Jon stating Arin’s is more “Like Dennis from It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia” and Jon’s is more “I’m a positive thinker. I want everyone to win.” Near the end of the episode, Jon asks if there is any other Youtuber that "yells at their fanbase" after the Grumps mock their anger towards the other. From that, Arin brings up PewDiePie’s then recent rape joke he made and, in spite of the given apology, how PewDiePie probably still makes those jokes with his friends, roasting people for getting on to him for making them. (Whether this has any bearing or not on Arin’s current view on PewDiePie is unknown.) Memorable Quotes “What kind of milk are you guys drinking there?” “PUSSY MILK!” (Laughs) “EWWwwwww.” “MILK FROM A PUSSY!” “Is it like gonorrhea milk?” “No, like a cat.” - Jon and Arin talking about the “Adult only” milk ------- “By far, this is my least favorite Mario Party minigame of all time.” - Jon’s thoughts on “Slot Car Derby” Trivia * Jon recommends playing a Zelda game on the Philips CDi, which happens during Danny’s time on Game Grumps. *This episode contains one of the earliest references to PewDiePie. External Links * Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Category:Mario Party 2 episodes